Shades Of The Enemy
by Miracleboy5200
Summary: The Great War is over, but the real fight is just beginning! It begins with a dream, leads into murder and unleashes a chain of events that threatens to destroy the world.


A very special thanks to my coauthors: DogoHabilar and makosharkman for without them this story would never have been created and a very special thanks to my friend dreamflyer333, who stuck by this story all the way and gave me the drive to continue with it!

I hope everyone enjoys the story.

* * *

At first all he could see was darkness… but the smell of death filled the air, sending a cold chill down his spine. The stench was so horrendous that it made him gag with every breath. Aang covered his mouth as he coughed, this was not something he was used to…this was different.

From the looks of his surroundings he was in some kind of a hallway. He didn't know how he got there, or why he was there, but he felt compelled to keep moving. As he walked down the hallway he noticed lanterns hanging from the walls. They emanated faint green lights, causing an eerie glow. The lights were not very bright as he could see the floor and not much else. Cupping his hands Aang produced a small flame making the pathway clearer. The walls basked in the flames orange glow. It was so bright that Aang noticed strange carvings on the walls, carvings of humans and dragons. The human drawings resembled those of sun warriors, and the dragons where drawn with such amazing accuracy. The detail and multitude of the drawings were fascinating to Aang. Each dragon and human had his or her own color, expression, and position. They were all surrounding a golden alter, at the top of which stood a man. A blood red dragon paw was tattooed on his chest and his arms were spread open wide as he gazed up at a dragon engulfed in flames.

Aang's thoughts where interrupted when he felt a cool breeze. He looked ahead and saw a door twelve feet away. The door was opened wide and an enormous white light emanating through it. The glow lit up most of the hallway, but the light wasn't what caught his attention. He saw someone partially sticking out of the door, but whoever the person was he or she wasn't moving. Aang gulped, as terror took hold of him. "Hello…are you alright?" he yelled, with concern and hoped the person might move. No movement or response came. Something wasn't right; Aang could feel it in his heart. He walked toward the door, letting his footsteps echo loudly. He guessed if the person heard him their reaction would be to turn around, but the person did not move. Aang closed his hand, extinguishing the flame. He didn't know what this was, but if it was some kind of trap he wanted to be ready.

When he got to the door he jumped in front of it and got a look at the stranger. Aangs eyes widened and his jaw dropped: it was Sokka, slouched in the doorway and stabbed with, what looked like, his space sword. The blade had penetrated his chest, jamming his body to the door. He was so cut up and mangled. Like someone had beaten him before killing him, "Sokka…" Aang bent down and checked his pulse. Nothing…he was dead. Aang closed his eyes, letting the tears roll down his face. He knew he couldn't just leave him like this yet something was telling him to continue forward. He glanced one more time at his friend's body.

"I'm sorry Sokka…"

Aang got up and continued walking, not looking back.

He kept walking forward, his head down, and his mind filled with guilt. He should have been there to protect him. It wasn't supposed to be Sokka, it should have been him! He looked up and stopped walking. Two more bodies layed further down the hallway. "Oh no…Please no…" Aang said as he ran down the hallway. When he got close enough to see the bodies he stopped and turned away cringing at what was left of them. It was Suki and Mai

His heart told him not to look. It would be too painful for him to bear, but his mind told him he had to know. Aang took a few breaths before turning around.

Suki lay, face down, in a puddle of blood. She was wearing her Kyoshi outfit and make-up, her collapsible shield was extended, but her war-fan was gone.

He looked over at Mai, who was laying face up. She had multiple daggers in her stomach and chest.

Aang felt a lump in his throat. He slowly backed away from them, it was too much, and he couldn't take it any more. Suddenly something wet dropped on his head. He quickly wiped it off expecting it to be a drip of water, but when he looked at his hand he saw that it was blood. Aang's eye's widened. Soon another drop hit his head, which caused him to look up.

The moment he did he regretted it.

Hanging from the ceiling was Toph, who was chained by her ankles, and her throat slit from ear to ear. Toph's eyes where wide open as if she had seen something horrible before she was killed. "Toph…" he whispered.

Aang looked away and bolted forward, screaming out names in hopes that one of them would answer, "Katara! Zuko!" As he ran he saw Zuko or rather what was left of him. "Spirits above what happened!" Aang screamed as he ran past Zuko's body, he couldn't bring himself to look. He had to find Katara. He wasn't going to lose her! Not like this! Finally he reached the end of the hallway and saw Katara, but after everything he had seen nothing could have prepared him for this.

Someone was attacking her. The person was holding her a few feet off the ground by her neck. Whoever it was they where obscured by the darkness. He could see Katara struggling to break the figures grip, but to no avail. "NOOOO!" Aang screamed, trying to run forward, but his body refused to move. It was like his body was frozen stiff. The only other time he had felt like this was when Hama used her blood bending on him.

He tried to unleash a full blast of water, air, fire and earth at the assailant but he couldn't move his arms. Aang didn't understand what was happening. The only thing he could do was watch in horror.

Soon Katara stopped struggling and her arms fell to her side. Aang could see her eyes slowly go dead and her body become limp. Tears ran down Aangs face as he suddenly regained control of his body. He stood, lifeless, as he watched the figure drop her body. Aang collapsed to the floor, smashing his fists on the stone pathway. He stared at the man, "Why?"

Then he heard a laugh from behind. He turned around and saw Azula, smiling evilly, standing a short distance from him. She was fanning herself with a war fan. Next to Azula stood Ozai. He had on his royal clothing and wearing Zuko's crown. Next to Ozai stood Long Feng, with his hands wrapped behind his back. On the opposite side of Azula stood Combustion man, his face partly scared. Next to him stood Hama, watching him intently. All of them stared at Aang, enjoying his misery.

Aang felt cold strong hands grab his shoulders. He turned to see that it was the shadowed figure. The man was still obscured by the light, but he bent down and whispered in his ear, "You've lost Avatar Aang."

Then he awoke.

***

Aang bolted up from his bed, breathing heavily. He was drenched in his own sweat and could feel his heart racing.

His heart felt like it was going to explode. He clenched his chest tightly and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. Breathing in and out, trying to forget the nightmare and amerce himself in happier memories.

He remembered all of Sokka's funny antics and all of Toph's wise cracks, which always made him smile. Then he remembered Zuko's coronation ceremony, when the two had become friends, ended the war, and where helping to rebuild the world.

However, the happiest memory of his life, so far, was when Katara told him that she loved him and that she always did. He remembered it like it was yesterday:

He and Katara where standing on the terrace of the Jasmine Dragon, kissing. Her arms were wrapped around his head, like she never wanted to let go. When their lips finally parted she told him how sorry she was for not telling him how she felt sooner.

He didn't care though. All that mattered was that they where finally together.

Aang smiled, amusingly as the played back the memory over and over again. He still couldn't believe that even though it happened a month ago it still felt like it happened yesterday. His heart became steady and the pain in his chest subsided. Aang wiped the sweat off his brow. He knew it was a dream, but he wanted to make sure. Throwing off his covers he made his way to Katara's room.

He slowly slid open his bedroom door and crept into the hallway. The moons glow provided him with the light he needed to find his way. Aang winced every time he heard the wood creak as he tiptoed through the hallway.

When he finally made it he quietly opened her bedroom door and peaked inside. He sighed in relief as he saw Katara lying in her bed, sleeping peacefully. She was safe and he knew the others where too. He saw her twist slightly under her covers and couldn't help but marvel at how peaceful she looked. She was so beautiful.

He quietly closed her door.

Aang walked to the backyard of his house and stood on the porch. The crickets chirping and the evening breeze helped make him feel relaxed. His eyes glanced over to the great wall of Ba Sing Sa's, remembering when the earth king had decreed that the damaged portion, caused by Azula and the Dai Lee, would remain unchanged. The Earth King no longer wanted Ba Sing Sa to be isolated from the world, but instead embraced the idea of now being part of it.

That was an important day for the world. Aang knew today was another one of those important days. Today, all the kings, queens, & nobles of the Earth, Water, and Fire nations would start the first peace conference. It was Zuko's idea and a good one! Aang knew the only way to avoid another war was to cease all the hostilities between the nations. He shifted his gaze from the wall to the moon. It was full tonight and cast a beautiful glow.

Suddenly, he felt two hands wrap around his stomach and a head resting against his. He didn't need to guess who it was. Aang put his hands over hers, "Hi, Katara" Aang closed his eyes, happy that she was now out there with him.

Katara sighed joyfully. She gently pulled him closer to her, snuggling her face into his. Aang felt like he was some kind of stuffed animal, but he didn't complain. "Hi, Aang. Is something wrong?"

Aang rubbed her arms. He didn't want to alarm her about his dream, instead he just wanted to enjoy the moment with her, "Nah, I just had a nightmare…did I wake you?" Aang tilted his head back slightly to see her face.

Katara shook her head, "No…I wasn't sleeping well tonight."

Aang raised an eyebrow, "Really? You looked like you where sleeping well to me."

Katara giggled as she leaned closer, her lips brushed against his ear, whispering, "And how did you know that?"

Aang smiled, "Um, Lucky guess?"

"I'm sure…" Katara kissed him on the cheek. "Do you want to talk about your dream?"

Aang just shook his head, interlacing his fingers with hers, "Nah, it was just a dream. Nothing to worry about…"

They stayed outside for a few more minutes before both decided to go back to bed. Aang escorted Katara back to her room, even being courteous enough to open her door, "After you…" he bowed and gestured inside, carrying a goofy smile on his face. Katara shook her head and laughed at how cute his antics where.

"Come her you…" Katara wrapped her arms around his head and pulled his lips into hers. She could feel his strong arms gently make there way around her waist, giving her Goosebumps. For a while, neither of them moved. It was only from the lack of air that Katara, with much reluctance, pulled away from him. The two stared into each other's eyes, both lost in the others gaze. Katara slowly made her way into her room, saying one final goodnight before finally closing the door. The moment her door closed Katara leaned against it, feeling incomplete.

Aang stood outside her door missing her already. He tried to rejoice with the knowledge that he would see her in the morning, but it seemed so long. With much reluctance he walked back to his room, hoping that his next dream would not be so devastating.

****

The candle flickered twelve times, telling him that it was twelve hours past mid-day. The Mechanist wasn't usually a night person, but there where times when he would stay up late inventing new things or drawing schematics for some crazy new design he had just thought of. Whenever he got into his special flash of inspiration he couldn't stop until it was fully completed or else risk the possibility of never getting it done. Tonight was no exception!

Based on his original design he believed he could remodel his eclipse goggles into a new kind of stylish glasses. His sporadic moment of inspiration was interrupted, though, when he heard a small creek come from his laboratory door. He smiled slightly, "Yes, Teo, I know it's late, but you can't help it when you have a mome…"

He suddenly felt someone's arm wrap around his neck and something sharp pressed against his spine. "Don't scream or I'll shove this blade into your spine, understand?" A person hissed in his ear. At first he didn't answer. The Mechanist was paralyzed with fear.

The assailant tightened his grip around his neck and pushed the blade further into the mechanists back, "Do you understand!" The Mechanist quickly nodded, which made the intruder loosen his grip slightly, "Good, now listen carefully: I want the blue prints of all the weapons you where going to design for the fire nation before you severed your arrangement with them. Got it?"

The Mechanist raised an eyebrow," Who…who are you?" The assailant spun him around and held him by his collar, "That is none of your concern traitor! I want the blue prints…now!" The Mechanist was able to get a look at this mysterious intruder. Judging by his physique he was definitely male. He stood tall, possibly 6'10 give or take a few inches, had on a black, ninja like, outfit and wore a mask, with a skull faceplate, obscuring his face. He remembered that only fire nation soldiers wore that. Whoever this was he knew he couldn't let him get his hands on those designs. They where some of the deadliest weapons he had ever made and he couldn't bear to see them be used for murder again.

"I…I don't have them, I burned them after the war…"

The man rubbed the knife against his cheek, "Don't play stupid with me old man! You wouldn't just throw that kind of stuff away… "

The Mechanists eyes widened as his eyes focused on the blade. Still he knew what had to be said, "No…you…you can't have them! You mustn't!"

The man chuckled slightly as he pulled the blade away and lifted the Mechanist a few feet in the air. The Mechanist was shocked and amazed at how powerful the man was. "You give me what I want, now, or I'll kill your son and make you watch." The mans voice was cold as ice. The Mechanist shook in terror at the mention of Teo's name, "You wouldn't!"

The man started walking towards the door, "Oh, wouldn't I?"

The Mechanist quickly raised his arms, "Alright, alright, I'll…I'll give you what you want!"

The man stopped walking and nodded his head, "Good boy…"

He put the Mechanist down and motioned for him to move. The Mechanist straightened himself out then walked towards his old bookshelf. He held his down, appalled at what he was doing. Part of him now wished he had destroyed the designs long ago, but he had spent such long hours on them he couldn't throw them out. He grabbed a set of books on the bottom shelf and pulled them out, revealing to the assailant that it was a fake set of books. Behind the fake set of books was a safe. The Mechanist spun the dial and punched in the combination. It took a few seconds longer than he expected, but eventually he got the safe open. The stranger pushed him aside, "I also want the blue prints to the submarines." He said as he pulled out the safe's contents.

The Mechanist tried to ask how he knew about that, but the stranger just motioned for him to get it. The Mechanist made his way to his desk and emptied all of its contents as he searched for the blue prints.

He finally came across Sokka's blue prints. He allowed himself a small laugh as he remembered when Sokka first gave him this picture. It was the most creative idea the young water tribe warrior had. The drawing, however, was another story.

He brought them over to the intruder, who took the blue prints but was too preoccupied with the other papers to check them.

The Mechanist glanced at the door only a few feet away. His eyes darted back to the assailant as he calculated his chances, but chose not to run. If this warrior was skilled enough to get into the temple without anyone noticing then he could probably kill him before he made it an inch towards the door.

The Mechanist spread in his arms out wide, pleading with the man, "Those weapons where never supposed to be created! Do you have any idea what those could do to this world?"

The Intruder didn't look up, "Yes, I do! They're going to save the world!"

The Mechanist raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean save the world? The war has been over for a month and…" He stopped talking when an unbearable amount of pain came from his stomach. The room began to spin, making him dizzy. The Mechanist covered his mouth, and began coughing violently. He looked at his hand and saw it was covered with blood. His eyes widened in horror. What was happening to him? He gritted his teeth when he felt another surge of pain. This time he felt it in his stomach and his chest. The Mechanist fell to his knees, clasping his stomach. The pain became unbearable. Soon shock set in, numbing his entire body. He let out a small whimper before looking up at the intruder, "What…what's happening?"

The intruder looked up from the papers. He raised up his blade, letting it bath in the rooms candlelight, "It's a rather interesting piece of work I must say. The tip of the blade was laced with viper-mouse venom. It's rather dangerous; even the smallest cut can be fatal to someone. You see when the venom gets into the bloodstream the victim begins to feel nauseous, and then light headed, and then the victim feels…cold and can't feel much else. Soon blood starts seeping out of the bodies orifices, causing the victim to pass out before bleeding to death. The good news is its not contagious. So, whoever finds you won't be harmed by it."

"N…no…" The Mechanist said trying to move, but cold chill soon ran from his stomach, to his back, up his arms. He could no longer feel anything. All he could do was watch as he saw himself fall, back first, onto the floor. "T…Teo…" escaped his lips before he finally drifted off.

The assailant walked over to the Mechanist and checked his pulse. He had to be sure. There had to be no shred of doubt. With much satisfaction, he felt nothing, "As to what you where saying earlier, traitor, your wrong! This war has just begun…" He closed the Mechanist's eyelids, then reached into his pocket, put a small note in the safe, closed it and put the fake books back in their place.

"And it starts right now! In this very room!" He said as he made his way towards the door. Suddenly he heard a small knock. Cursing under his breath he ran to the studies window climbed out and began his long decent down the mountainside.

Teo knocked on his father's door again. "Dad… come on you can't keep staying up this late…" Teo opened the door, expecting an all too familiar man sitting in the front of his desk working on something. Instead he felt a cool breeze when he entered, giving him Goosebumps. "Spirits above, Dad, why is it so….": Teo stopped talking when he saw his father. He was lying on the floor in a puddle of blood. "Dad…" Teo whispered, hoping his father would respond.

Nothing

Tears formed in his eyes. "DAD!"

Teo was so distraught he fell off his chair. He didn't try get back on instead he crawled over to his father's body and pulled him into his arms and shook him, trying to wake him, "Dad, please get up…" Teo screamed loudly. He could already hear his neighbors coming upstairs, calling his name, but Teo didn't answer for at that moment nothing else existed. "No…spirits please no." He pulled his fathers body close to him, giving him a painful embrace.

* * *

Heartbreaking, isn't it?


End file.
